What Is This Feeling?
by My Left Eye Sees Ghosts
Summary: Drabble. Sort of songfic. We all know it, Lina and Karen detest each other. What's a better way for them to express their loathing than through a song from the hit Broadway musical, Wicked?


What Is This Feeling?

Summary: Due to Noelle's abduction, Karen and Lina have never exactly been two peas in a pod. In fact, it's even appropriate to say they hate each other. And what's a better way to express those feelings than through a song from the hit Broadway musical _Wicked_?

A/N: I feel bad for not posting any new stories for nearly a year. So here's a short little songfic-ish type thing. I didn't exactly put my entire heart and soul into this particular fanfic, in fact you can even say I just basically slapped it down, but nevertheless... no flames! And yes, even though Karen did act a whole lot like Elphaba during the first season, Lina is probably the farthest thing away from Galinda. Ever. So we'll have to do a little improv on Lina's part.

For those of you who haven't seen Wicked... oh go ahead, read it anyway!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mermaid Melody or Wicked. But if I did own either... or both... mmmmm... mooooooooo-laaahhh...!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lina: (spoken) Dearest King and Queen of the Northern Atlantic Ocean...

Karen: (spoken) My dear father...

BOTH: There's been some confusion over a cruel abduction...

Karen: (spoken) But of course, I'll get to the bottom of it.

Lina: But of course, I'll rise above it...!

BOTH: For I know that's how you'd want me to respond. Yes, there's been some confusion. For you see, the person I'm mad at is...

Lina: Unusually and exceedingly peculiar, and altogether quite impossible to describe...

Karen: (spoken) Responsible for the abduction.

Lina: What is this feeling, so sudden and new?

Karen: I felt it the moment I laid eyes on you!

Lina: My pulse is rushing...

Karen: My head is reeling...

Lina: My face is flushing!

BOTH: Oh, what is this feeling? Fervid as a flame... Does it have a name...? Yes...! Loathing. Unadulterated loathing.

Lina: For your face.

Karen: Your voice.

Lina: Your clothing!

BOTH: Let's just say... I loathe it all! Ev'ry little trait, however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl. With simple utter loathing, there's a strange exhilaration! In such total detestation! It's so pure and strong! Though I do admit it came on fast, Still I do believe that it can last. And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole... life... long!

Luchia and Hanon: Dearest Lina, you are just too good! How do you stand it, I don't think I could! She's a terror, she's a Tartar! We don't mean to show a bias, but Lina, you're a martyr!

Lina: Well, these things are sent to try us!

Luchia and Hanon: Oh, poor Lina, forced to vocalize, with someone so undignified! We both just want to tell you, we're on your side! We share your...

Lina and Karen, _Luchia and Hanon_:   
What is this feeling _Loathing_   
So sudden and new? _Unadulterated loathing_  
I felt the moment _For her face, her voice_  
I laid eyes on you _Her clothing_  
My pulse is rushing _Let's just say..._  
My head is reeling _We loathe it all!_  
Oh, what is this feeling? _Ev'ry little trait_  
Does it have a name? _Makes our very flesh_  
Yes! _Begin to crawl._  
Ahhh... _Ahhh..._

ALL: Loathing!

Lina and Karen, _Luchia and Hanon_:  
There's a strange exhilaration _Loathing_  
In such total detestation _Loathing_  
So pure, so strong...! _Loathing_

Luchia and Hanon: So strong!

Lina and Karen: Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last!

Lina and Karen, _Luchia and Hanon_:  
And I will be loathing... _Loathing_  
For forever loathing... _Loathing_  
Truly deeply loathing... _Loathing_   
you my whole... _Loathing_  
life... long! _Unadulterated loathing_!

Karen: Boo!

Lina: Shut up...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not really expecting any reviews or constructive criticism for this, but go ahead and give me one if you like. Much appreciated.


End file.
